Vuelo
by Clarii99
Summary: Porque al final, si es posible volar en las espaldas de un mitad demonio


**Disclaimer**

**Naraku y el resto del elenco de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son obra y gracia (?) de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fanfic original hecho sin fines de lucro. ¡No al plagio!**

**En respuesta al reto pedido por Shemmo en el Foro ¡Siéntate! ~ www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8404290 0/1/Retos-a-Pedido-II**

* * *

Se encontraba sola, entre la penumbra del espeso bosque del Senkogu, Kagome caminaba con la cabeza baja y los pensamientos alborotados tratando de descifrar que era lo que había pasado hace unos instantes.

Tan solo recordaba la pequeña discusión a la hora de cenar, los gritos de InuYasha, los de ella también, las miradas chocantes y el ¡Siéntate! que acabó con todo el alboroto. Después, recordó como salió rumbo a la maleza, dejando atrás el pequeño campamento que había formado el grupo para pasar la noche.

Ahora estaba sola en medio de toda esa vegetación. De algún modo sentía más tranquilidad, más paz, más armonía. Estaba empezando el invierno en esa época y el frio de la noche cada vez se acentuaba más, pero no le prestó importancia y fijó sus marrones ojos en el firmamento, ahora oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Un paisaje difícil de apreciar en la actualidad.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la sacerdotisa del futuro decidió tirarse en la grama, a contemplar más ese hermoso cielo y junto con él, evocar uno que otro grato recuerdo del pasado. Así lo hizo y pasaron varios minutos, antes de que su cuerpo y mente tomara conciencia del frío de la noche y su cuerpo comenzase a reaccionar, con un ligero estornudo.

Resignada, se dio media vuelta, juntando las palmas de sus manos a forma de almohada, tratando de dormir, no quería volver allá.

Pero, de pronto, una sombra se posicionó detrás de ella, y un sonoro "¡Feh!" le advirtió que se trataba del ser con quién había discutido hace ya un largo rato

—¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate y volvamos al campamento!

—No, gracias. Me quedaré aquí y disfrutaré el paisaje.

—¡Kagome…!

—Ya te he dicho que no. Además si regreso volveremos a discutir, mejor me quedo aquí y se acaban los problemas por lo que queda de hoy.

Dando un suspiro, el híbrido se colocó de cuclillas en el suelo, y le habló.

—Oye, si no vuelves, Sango se molestará conmigo.

—Así que es sólo por Sango—dijo ella, aun dándole la espalda.

—¡No es solo por ella! ¡Miroku, Shippo, incluso Kirara!

La muchacha sonrió, y volteó el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos

—De acuerdo. Pero ya que es sólo por ellos, tú te quedarás aquí y yo iré allá.

—Pero, Kagome…

—Bueno, entonces iré—habló, mientras se sentaba en el pasto

—Espera.

InuYasha la tomó del brazo y mirándole a la cara murmuró:

—También…quiero que regreses. ¿Está mal acaso?

Una sensación de Deja-vu invadió la mente de la joven, pero aun así, sólo se limitó a negar la pregunta, para volver a sonreír.

—Entonces, vayamos, estás disculpado.

Y tal como en la época actual dicta la ley del perdón, Kagome le dio un fuerte abrazo, que fue correspondido lentamente, sin ningún apuro, con la más grande calidez que recibió jamás.

—Gracias, Kagome—susurró él, manteniendo el abrazo.

—No hay de qué—se separó—ahora volvamos ¿sí?

Él asintió.  
Al parecer, el clima aún no deseaba el retorno de ellos dos, los copos de nieve típicos de la época empezaron a caer, poco a poco, sumamente ligeros, despacio, cómo adornando el lugar.

Ambos permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, uno al lado del otro, viendo cómo el paisaje iba cambiando a un tono blanquecino y el suelo, antes verdoso, estaba adquiriendo ese color también.

—Ven, regresemos— se arrodilló, a especie de invitación—sube.

Ella accedió, y ya en el su espalda, se aferró lo más que pudo, mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, dibujando una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos, sintiendo lo grato de su compañía.

Y así, a cada salto que InuYasha daba, la muchacha iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, porque, después de todo, Kagome sí es capaz de volar, en espaldas de un mitad demonio

* * *

Hasta a mi me dio cosita :$  
Bueno, éste reto es un regalo de cumpleaños, así que, Shemmo, ¡Que la hayas(? pasado genial! :3  
Gracias por leer c:  
Y recuerden dejar algún review si les gustó, ¡No sean insensibles :'c!

Sin nada más que decir.  
Clari :3


End file.
